A thin plate-like probe holder having a large number of micro through-holes formed therein is incorporated in a micro contactor, which is used for semiconductor inspection and liquid crystal inspection, to insert probes that electrically connect a circuit structure of an inspection target and a circuit structure for transmitting a signal for inspection. In the past, a technology for forming this probe holder using ceramic members having free-cutting properties that can be machined (machinable ceramics) is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Among such machinable ceramics, mica ceramics containing mica realize satisfactory workability through cleavage properties of the mica.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3697942